The Lost Time
by Nazimah Elfish
Summary: Ketika dua insan yang saling mencintai telah meninggalkan dunia, akankah impian pasangan lain akan terwujud? KiHae slight KyuMin FF.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : The Lost Time**

**Author : Nazimah Elfish**

**Pair : KiHae slight KyuMin**

**Cast : Kim Kibum, Lee Donghae, Lee Sungmin, and Cho Kyuhyun**

**Genre : Drama, Angst, Romance, fluff, brothership/sistership**

**Rating : Teen**

**Disclaimer : Tuhan Yang Maha Esa**

**Summary : Ketika dua insan yang saling mencintai telah meninggalkan dunia, akankah impian pasangan lain akan terwujud?**

**Warning : Gender switch! Don't like, don't read!**

**.**

**.**

Hari itu, hari yang cerah, hari yang tepat untuk bersantai seperti yang dilakukan empat orang anak manusia yang tengah berada di tepi sebuah danau, danau dengan air yang jernih juga tenang.

"Ayo kita naik perahu angsa itu!" ajak salah seorang diantara mereka, seorang pemuda yang memiliki rambut dan mata yang bila dikiaskan bagai sehitam langitnya malam, pemuda itu bernama Kibum.

"Ayo Hae!" lanjutnya kemudian meraih jemari seorang gadis manis berambut coklat kehitaman yang sepertinya pasrah saja dibawa lari oleh pemuda berambut hitam tadi.

Dua orang lain memperhatikan keduanya dengan bibir yang mengulum senyum, namun suasana berubah canggung ketika mereka melirik satu sama lain.

"Kenapa kalian diam saja eoh? ayo kemari!" teriak pemuda berambut hitam yang tadinya telah duduk manis bersama gadis manis yang ia bawa lari tadi di dalam perahu angsa berwarna merah jambu, namun terpaksa harus berdiri kembali karena melihat dua orang lain yang tadi bersamanya tidak kunjung mengikuti langkahnya dengan si gadis manis berambut coklat, Donghae. Mereka yang dimaksud reflex tersenyum kemudian melangkahkan kaki menuju tempat penyewaan perahu angsa, tempat dua orang lain yang merupakan saudara keduanya.

"Kenapa kalian selalu menempel eoh?" protes salah satu dari dua orang yang baru hadir di tempat penyewaan perahu angsa itu mengerucutkan bibir, tidak lain tidak bukan adalah seorang pemuda berambut coklat ikal yang merupakan adik dari gadis manis berambut coklat, Kyuhyun. Sedang seorang lagi hanya tersenyum menanggapi, yakni seorang gadis yang tidak kalah manis dari Donghae, gadis yang memiliki rambut sehitam arang yang bernama Sungmin.

Donghae tertawa kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya menghampiri sang adik, setelahnya ia mengacak gemas rambut pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

Kini mereka berada di sekitar tengah danau dengan menaiki perahu angsa, dimana Kyuhyun berpasangan dengan Donghae, dan Kibum berpasangan dengan Sungmin. Kibum dan Kyuhyun tampak saling berlomba kecepatan perahu angsa keduanya, sedangkan Sungmin dan Donghae lebih tertarik untuk menikmati pemandangan indah serta udara yang sejuk yang ditawarkan oleh danau ini.

Kibum kemudian mengarahkan perahu angsa yang ditumpanginya dengan Sungmin mendekati perahu angsa milik Kyuhyun juga Donghae hingga kedua perahu itu saling berdampingan kini.

"Kyu, kita bertukar tempat!" perintah Kibum yang tentu membuat tiga orang lain bertanya ada apa gerangan.

"Apa? Hyung, kau merepotkan!"

"Ayolah Kyu! Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan noonamu, penting."

"Huh!" dengus Kyuhyun namun ia beranjak juga, keduanya kemudian bertukar tempat, kini Kibum dengan Donghae, dan Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin. Perahu KiHae kemudian menjauhkan diri dari perahu KyuMin, pemandangan itu hanya ditanggapi dengan gelengan kepala oleh KyuMin yang kini berpikir, 'orang yang sedang kasmaran itu maunya berdua terus.'.

"Kau, ingin membicarakan apa?" Donghae yang penasaran akhirnya bertanya juga karena Kibum yang tidak kunjung memulai pembicaraan.

"Sudah tidak sabar eoh?" bukan jawaban serius yang ia dapat, namun hanya godaan dari pemuda yang berstatus kekasihnya ini.

"Tidak!" tanggapnya ketus seraya memalingkan wajah karena kesal juga malu, wajahnya pasti sudah memerah kini yang Kibum tanggapi dengan tawa kecil yang mengalun dari bibirnya.

Kibum menghentikan laju perahu mereka ketika berada di tengah danau yang dihadiahi Donghae dengan tatapan bertanya, Kibum tidak lantas menjawab, ia hanya tersenyum kemudian merogoh saku celananya kemudian mengeluarkan kotak cincin, ia buka kotak tersebut, menampilkan cincin cantik yang bertahtakan berlian.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku? Menjadi pendamping hidupku selamanya? Menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku?" tanyanya yang diawali juga diakhiri oleh senyuman, sedang Donghae tampak terharu, terlihat dari matanya yang berkaca menatap kekasih hatinya.

"Aku mau!" dua kata itu berhasil menorehkan senyum merekah di bibir Kibum, cepat-cepat ia pasangkan cincin itu di jari manis kekasihnya, keduanya kemudian berpelukan mesra.

Sedangkan pasangan lain tampak canggung berdua saja di dalam perahu angsa, biasanya selalu ada Kibum dan Donghae berada diantara mereka, namun kini mereka hanya berdua, terlebih di tengah suasana romantis seperti ini, dimana debaran jantung yang tiga kali lebih cepat dari biasanya kini mereka rasakan, lirikan-lirikan singkatpun menghiasi kebersamaan mereka.

Mereka semua bahagia? KiHae tengah diselimuti perasaan bahagia yang tidak bisa dijelaskan kadarnya, sedang kyuMin juga diliputi rasa bahagia, hanya saja mereka tidak mau mengakuinya.

Pertemuan antar dua keluargapun terlaksana beberapa hari kemudian, doa restu dari keluarga masing-masing telah didapat, bahkan tanggal pernikahan ditentukan, dua bulan dari sekarang.

Hingga suatu hari bertempat di suatu taman bunga yang beraneka ragam warnanya, barangkali bisa digambarkan seperti taman bunga yang ada di film Twilight, tampak sejoli yang menanti hari bahagia keduanya tengah bersama, berbaur bersama bunga-bunga nan cantik.

"Aku menginginkan pernikahan yang paling indah, Bummie." Ungkap Donghae, dibelakangnya ada Kibum yang entah mendengarkan atau tidak, yang jelas ia tampak sibuk menciumi rambut serta leher wanitanya.

"Aku mau aneka mawar menghiasi pernikahan kita, yang warna putih melambangkan kesucian, merah jambu melambangkan cinta, kuning melambangkan keceriaan, biru melambangkan ketenangan, dan merah darah melambangkan gairah." Lanjutnya kemudian tersenyum dengan pandangan menerawang, terlihat jelas jika wanita yang juga bekerja sebagai desain interior itu sedang membayangkan bagaimana pesta pernikahannya nanti.

"Kau setujukan Bummie?" tanyanya yang dijawab Kibum berupa gumaman, dan itu tidak membuat Donghae puas karena Kibum yang sedari tadi yang ia duga tidak mendengarkannya, pemuda itu hanya sibuk menciumi perpotongan lehernya.

"Aaauww! Itu sakit!" rintih Kibum sesaat setelah Donghae menyikutnya, wanita itu terkikik kecil.

Pada suatu malam, sekitar pukul satu dinihari, terdengar suara isak tangis dari kediaman keluarga Kim, isak tangis itu berasal dari salah satu kamar yang dihuni seorang gadis manis dengan sebuah figura yang ia dekap, serta cahaya rembulan yang ia biarkan memasuki kamarnya karena gorden yang sengaja ia singkap.

Gadis itu, Sungmin, menangisi nasib cintanya, menangisi pernikahan Kibum dan Donghae yang tidak mungkin ia cegah.

Bukan, ia tidak mencintai Kibum! Tidak mungkin ia mencintai adik kandungnya bukan? Entah bencana apa yang akan menimpa keluarganya jika itu terjadi.

Bukan berarti juga Sungmin membenci Kibum yang akan melangkahinya, ataupun Donghae yang telah merebut hati sang adik kesayangan, tentu Sungmin bahagia karena Kibum akhirnya menemukan cintanya pada sosok bak malaikat seperti Donghae. Hanya saja, perasaan yang tumbuh di hatinya kepada seseorang yang ia anggap salah, yang kini ia tangisi dan ratapi setiap malam di dalam kamar tidurnya bertemankan figura yang berisi photo dia, Kibum, Donghae, dan Kyuhyun.

Tak dapat dipungkiri jika dia, Kim Sungmin, diam-diam jatuh hati pada anak bungsu keluarga Lee, Lee Kyuhyun, yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi keluarganya juga jika adiknya telah menikahi Donghae.

"Tuhan, tolong bunuh rasa cinta ini padanya." Mohonnya dengan kedua tangan yang ia tangkupkan di depan wajah, mata yang terpejam erat serta isak tertahan di depan jendela, berhadapan langsung dengan rembulan sang ratu malam.

"Apa salahku padamu Tuhan hingga kau menaruh perasaan cinta pada pemuda yang salah?" ia menanyakannya setelah mata yang semula terpejam kini terbuka, menampilkan mata foxy indahnya, menatap pada rembulan yang bersinar dengan terangnya.

Donghae menatap refleksi dirinya pada cermin, dirinya kini tengah mencoba gaun pengantin yang akan ia pakai saat pernikahannya.

Ia tersenyum dengan cantiknya, menambah kecantikan dirinya yang memang sudah cantik.

"Aku sangat beruntung," gumam Donghae ketika dirasakannya dua buah lengan yang memeluk dirinya dari belakang, kini tampak dua orang manusia yang tersenyum bahagia di dalam bayangan cermin yang ada di hadapan keduanya.

"Karena hari-hariku penuh dengan kebahagiaan." Lanjutnya yang dihadiahi kecupan di pipi kanannya dari sang calon suami.

"Tapi aku takut, aku gugup, menanti hari pernikahan kita." Ungkapnya lagi setelah membalik tubuhnya hingga mereka bisa bertatapan kini.

"Bila kau gelisah, ingatlah kau selalu di hatiku." Jawab Kibum seraya menuntun telapak tangan Donghae menyentuh dada sebelah kirinya, dapat Donghae rasakan debaran jantung Kibum di telapak tangannya kini.

"Kau yang kupuja, bagaikan ibadahku." Lanjut Kibum yang sebelah tangannya kini menelusuri lekuk wajah Donghae yang begitu disukainya, wajah yang tidak pernah bosan ia pandang dan ia kagumi.

Donghae tertawa kecil, "Sungmin eonnie bilang kau bukan tipe romantis apalagi penggombal, terus tadi apa?"

"Aku hanya mengungkapkan apa yang kurasakan, padamu seorang." Jawabnya, Donghae kembali tertawa dengan wajah yang menunduk malu.

**Hari yang dinanti itupun tiba …**

Terdengar suara lonceng dari dalam sebuah gereja yang mewah. Gereja itu kini dihiasi dengan pita dan aneka bunga mawar yang cantik dan beragam warnanya, seperti keinginan Donghae, kursi-kursi tamu yang berjejer rapi, karpet merah yang membentang menuju altar, para pelayan yang sibuk menyediakan hidangan serta minuman untuk para tamu, dan tak ketinggalan musik yang mengalun lembut. Hari ini, dimana dua buah keluarga akan menyatu melalui adanya suatu ikatan pernikahan, Kibum dan Donghae.

Hari pernikahan ini terasa begitu lambat bagi mereka yang menantikannya, terutama Kibum dan Donghae. Namun, saat ini terasa begitu cepat bagi Kyuhyun juga Sungmin, mereka sebenarnya bahagia melihat saudara/i-nya tersenyum sumringah menanti hari bahagianya, hanya saja rasa cinta diantara mereka itu tumbuh dengan suburnya tanpa mereka sadari dan mereka akui, jadilah mereka yang hanya bisa tersenyum pedih jika Kibum dan Donghae menceritakan seberapa bahagianya mereka.

Mobil keluarga Lee berhenti tepat di depan gereja, dimana Kyuhyun sebagai pendamping Donghae, seharusnya orang yang paling pantas menuntun Donghae berjalan menuju altar adalah sang ayah, namun Tuan Lee telah wafat beberapa tahun lalu, jadilah Kyuhyun yang menggantikan posisi tersebut.

Kyuhyun membukakan pintu untuk Donghae dan mengulurkan tangannya, Donghae menyambut uluran tangan Kyuhyun dengan senyum yang merekah dan keluar dari mobil. Keduanya kemudian berjalan beriringan, dimana Donghae yang menggandeng lengan Kyuhyun dengan senyum yang seolah enggan pudar dari wajahnya serta mata yang menatap lurus ke depan.

Semua mata tertuju pada Kyuhyun dan Donghae, terus mengikuti gerakan mempelai wanita yang berjalan dengan anggunnya dengan tudung di kepalanya. Sayup-sayup terdengar bisikan para undangan yang menyatakan betapa serasinya pasangan pengantin yang akan menikah.

Tampak mempelai pria yang dengan gagahnya memakai tuxedo putih memandang gugup ke arah sang mempelai wanita. Hingga kini Donghae telah berada di depan Kibum, Kibum mengambil tangan Donghae dari Kyuhyun kemudian membungkuk hormat pada pemuda itu. Kyuhyun setelah menyerahkan tangan Donghae pada kibum kemudian mundur menuju ke tempat keluarga besarnya berada kini.

"Saya bersedia." Donghae yang mengikrarkannya dengan sangat yakin membuahkan senyuman bagi semua yang menghadiri pernikahan tersebut.

Kibum membuka tudung kepala Donghae, di angkatnya dagu itu sehingga mereka bertatapan. Sungguh, jantung mereka berdetak tiga kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Diamatinya bibir Donghae sejenak, kemudian mempertipis jarak keduanya. Tepuk tangan para undangan terdengar saat mereka berciuman diselingi beberapa lumatan kecil sebelum memisahkan diri.

Acara berjalan lancar dan khidmat, kini tiba rombongan pengantin meninggalkan gereja yang diiringi oleh orang-orang terkasih mereka.

"Selamat ya kedua adikku!" ungkap Sungmin yang kini telah menghamburkan diri ke dalam pelukan Donghae.

"Terima kasih eonni, terima kasih telah merestui hubungan kami dari awal." Sahut Donghae sesaat setelah membalas pelukan Sungmin yang kini telah resmi menjadi kakak iparnya.

"Kau harus menjaga noonaku, Kibum hyung!" ujar Kyuhyun seraya meninju bahu Kibum pelan, Kibum tertawa kemudian mengacungkan jempolnya pada adik iparnya itu.

**Sepuluh tahun kemudian …**

"Appa! Eomma! Kita dimana?" tanya seorang anak kecil berambut coklat kehitaman pada kedua orang tuanya, dua orang dewasa yang dimaksud hanya tersenyum lembut menatap anak perempuan bermata segelap langit malam itu, kemudian eomma dari anak itu mengusap surai coklat putrinya sayang.

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu sayang,"

Ketiganya kemudian turun dari mobil, sebelah tangan sang anak digandeng oleh sang ayah, sedang tangannya yang lain memegang sebuah boneka Nemo, boneka yang dihadiahkan sang ayah untuknya pada ulang tahun yang keempat.

Ketiganya menelusuri area pemakaman tempat mereka berpijak, dengan anak perempuan tadi yang sesekali celingak-celinguk menatap ngeri suasana pemakaman yang asing baginya.

"Kibum, Donghae, kami datang." Ucap Sungmin setelah berlutut di hadapan makam tersebut, diikuti oleh Kyuhyun dan Haebum –anak perempuan tadi- dimana Haebum berada diantara kedua orang tuanya.

"Kami membawa Lee Hae Bum untuk pertama kalinya menemui kalian, kau tahu Hae? Kupikir dia sangat mirip dirimu." Ungkap Sungmin merangkul putrinya yang hanya bisa berkedip lucu menatap ibunya dan nisan Donghae bergantian.

"Dia cengeng, sepertimu." Timpal Kyuhyun ikut merangkul putri kecilnya dengan menatap nisan noona kesayangannya.

"Appa!" seru anak kecil itu merajuk karena perkataan sang appa. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tertawa kecil menanggapi.

"Yang ini adalah makam Kibum samchon, dan makam di sebelahnya adalah milik Donghae imo. Nama mereka kami gabungkan kemudian kami sematkan padamu." Ujar Kyuhyun, tampak Haebum yang kebingungan akan penjelasan sang ayah, namun ia lebih memilih untuk menatap nisan Kibum dan Donghae.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kemudian memejamkan mata mereka, "Haebum, berdoalah!" titah Sungmin, Haebum cepat-cepat menutup kedua matanya rapat.

"Hei!"

"Hei!" Haebum menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar suara asing yang ditangkap oleh gendang telinganya, takut-takut perlahan ia membuka matanya, menampilkan dua sosok yang sebenarnya sudah tidak begitu asing baginya, karena banyak photo mereka di dalam rumah keluarga besar orang tuanya.

"Aku Kibum!"

"Aku Donghae!"

"Namamu Haebum? Seperti nama kucing saja." Sungut Kibum kemudian, Donghae tertawa, Haebum menoleh bergantian pada kedua orang tuanya yang tetap memejamkan mata mereka, sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan kehadiran dua sosok lagi yang berada di balik batu nisan.

"Orang dewasa seperti mereka tak akan bisa melihat dan mendengar kami," ujar Donghae menjawab pertanyaan di wajah Haebum, ia menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya, memperhatikan anak kecil yang kata Kyuhyun mirip dengannya.

"Kenapa mereka tidak memberimu nama Kihae saja? Kibum dan Donghae." Komentar Kibum lagi, Donghae menatap malas Kibum kemudian berkata,

"Itu nama anak laki-laki, kupikir Haebummie sangat manis."

"Haebummie?" tanya Kibum kemudian, ia tampak berpikir kemudian tersenyum mengiyakan.

"Haebummie!" panggil keduanya kompak dengan tangan yang melambai-lambai pada Haebum yang terkaget, kemudian hanya bisa mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya imut, kedua arwah usil itu terkekeh, kapan lagi mereka bisa mengerjai keponakan mereka?

"Mereka keterlaluan! Bisa-bisanya mereka menikah setelah kematian kita? Harusnya kita hantui saja!" dumel Donghae mengacak pinggang seraya menunjuki Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

**Flash back …**

"Ke… kecelakaan?" tanya Sungmin terbata, baru saja ia dan keluarganya pulang dari gereja dan kini, mendapat kabar jika mobil pengantin yang ditumpangi kedua adiknya mengalami kecelakaan.

Dalam waktu dua kali lima belas menit, keluarga Kim dan keluarga Lee telah menyambangi sebuah daerah tempat kecelakaan anggota keluarga mereka, mobil yang ditumpangi Kibum dan Donghae diketahui telah memasuki jurang. Isak tangis dan kecemasan tidak dapat disembunyikan lagi kala mereka mendapati kenyataan bahwa dua orang anggota keluarga mereka tidak berada di dalam mobil ketika tim SAR melakukan pencarian, hanya bangkai mobil yang di dalamnya terdapat jasad supir yang sudah tidak bernyawa lagi.

"Cari mereka!" titah Kyuhyun kalap, iapun ikut turun membantu mencari kedua kakak yang begitu disayanginya.

Dalam waktu sekian jam, Kyuhyun terduduk lemas mendapati pada tepi hulu sungai, menatap dua jasad yang terbujur kaku dalam posisi berpelukan satu sama lain.

Air mata itupun tumpah, ia tidak menyangka jika beberapa jam lalu adalah saat terakhir ia melihat senyum pada wajah kedua kakaknya. Pakaian putih-putih yang mereka kenakan kini telah berganti warna, menjadi coklat dan merah karena lumpur dan darah, harum tubuh mereka kini telah berbau anyir, serta kulit yang tadinya putih merona telah membiru.

**Flash back END …**

"Apalagi mereka baru membawamu pada kami setelah berumur lima tahun, keterlaluan sekali bukan?" kali ini Donghae menatap Haebum dengan bibir mengerucut.

Kyuhyun kemudian membuka matanya, mendongakkan kepalanya, mengedarkan pandangannya pada alam sekitar, sudah sangat sore rupanya.

"Sepuluh tahun sudah kalian pergi meninggalkan dunia ini, hari ini tepat hari pernikahan juga kematian kalian." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan mata yang telah berkaca mengingat semua yang telah dilaluinya saat bersama Kibum dan Donghae, ia menyaksikan sendiri keduanya yang meskipun sudah tidak bernyawa lagi tetapi mereka masih dapat tersenyum dalam tidur abadi mereka.

Jika Kibum dan Donghae masih hidup di dunia ini, tentu Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tidak akan pernah bisa menikah karena tembok kokoh keluarga yang menghalangi.

Namun bukan berarti jalan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berjalan mulus begitu saja untuk menikah, dugaan menjadi dalang pembunuhan Kibum dan Donghae sempat disematkan pada keduanya saat mereka untuk yang pertama kalinya mengakui hubungan pada keluarga besar. Mereka menunggu dua tahun untuk mengakui hubungan pada keluarga masing-masing, dan setahun kemudian mereka akhirnya direstui untuk menikah, meskipun ibu Kyuhyun tidak sempat menyaksikan pernikahan keduanya karena serangan jantung yang tidak lama kemudian merenggut nyawanya.

"Kami harap, kalian bisa memaafkan kami, kami sama sekali tidak menyangka jika kalian akan meninggal disaat hari bahagia kalian, jika kami mengetahui hal itu pasti kami akan menyambut pernikahan kalian dengan senyum tulus kami, nyatanya kami menyesal karena menunjukkan senyum palsu menjelang pernikahan kalian dulu." entah sudah kali ke berapa Sungmin mengatakan ini, ia benar-benar menyesal, tidak begitu ikut membantu persiapan pernikahan adiknya karena mementingkan perasaan sedihnya semata.

"Haebummie, katakan pada orang tuamu jika mereka tidak perlu lagi merasa bersalah pada kami, ini sudah takdir, mereka sudah ditakdirkan bersama setelah kematian kami. Bagi kami, tidak apa kami telah tiada, asal kami masih bisa bergandengan tangan dan menatap satu sama lain." Jelas Kibum yang kini menatap Donghae dengan sayangnya, sedang Haebum hanya mengangguk ragu.

"Ayo kita pulang!" ujar Kyuhyun mengagetkan Kibum, Donghae dan Haebum. Kyuhyun kemudian berdiri diikuti Haebum yang ia gandeng tangannya.

"Eomma, ini… takdir." Ujar Haebum pelan setelah menepuk pundak ibunya pelan karena Sungmin yang tidak mau berdiri juga, Sungmin kemudian menyeka air mata yang sempat mengaliri pipinya, ia memeluk putri kecilnya, sikapnya tadi mengingatkan ia pada sosok Kibum yang senantiasa menepuk pundaknya kemudian menghiburnya jika Sungmin sedang mendapatkan masalah, kemudian ia berikan penghormatan sebelum pulang meninggalkan tempat kedua adiknya.

"Semoga kalian selalu bahagia disana." Pamitnya kemudian menggandeng tangan Haebum yang lain, sedang boneka Nemo sang putri ia pegang. Ketiganya kemudian berbalik, beranjak pergi dari area pemakaman tersebut menuju mobil mereka, yang akan membawa mereka kembali pada rumah, pada kehidupan mereka yang bahagia kini. Sebelumnya, Haebum sempat menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, ia kemudian melihat Kibum dan Donghae yang melambaikan tangan pada mereka, Haebum tidak mungkin membalas lambaian itu karena kedua tangangannya yang digandeng oleh orang tuanya, ia hanya bisa tersenyum seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada KiHae yang kemudian tertawa melihat kedipan tersebut.

**~ The Final ~**

**Bagaimana?**

**Kupikir ending yang seperti ini masih baru untuk dunia Fanfiction, entahlah.**

**Sempat terpikir ini akan menjadi ending dari Option, sayangnya pilihan ini telah gugur, untuk itu aku mengarang cerita yang lain dengan ending yang seperti ini, cerita rombakan selama dua hari.**

**Comments or Reviews, please …**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : The Lost Time**

**Author : Nazimah Elfish**

**Pair : KiHae slight KyuMin**

**Cast : Kim Kibum, Lee Donghae, Lee Sungmin, and Cho Kyuhyun**

**Genre : Drama, Angst, Romance, fluff, brothership/sistership**

**Rating : Teen**

**Disclaimer : Tuhan Yang Maha Esa**

**Summary : Ketika dua insan yang saling mencintai telah meninggalkan dunia, akankah impian pasangan lain akan terwujud?**

**Warning : Gender switch! Don't like, don't read!**

**.**

**.**

Hari itu, hari yang cerah, hari yang tepat untuk bersantai seperti yang dilakukan empat orang anak manusia yang tengah berada di tepi sebuah danau, danau dengan air yang jernih juga tenang.

"Ayo kita naik perahu angsa itu!" ajak salah seorang diantara mereka, seorang pemuda yang memiliki rambut dan mata yang bila dikiaskan bagai sehitam langitnya malam, pemuda itu bernama Kibum.

"Ayo Hae!" lanjutnya kemudian meraih jemari seorang gadis manis berambut coklat kehitaman yang sepertinya pasrah saja dibawa lari oleh pemuda berambut hitam tadi.

Dua orang lain memperhatikan keduanya dengan bibir yang mengulum senyum, namun suasana berubah canggung ketika mereka melirik satu sama lain.

"Kenapa kalian diam saja eoh? ayo kemari!" teriak pemuda berambut hitam yang tadinya telah duduk manis bersama gadis manis yang ia bawa lari tadi di dalam perahu angsa berwarna merah jambu, namun terpaksa harus berdiri kembali karena melihat dua orang lain yang tadi bersamanya tidak kunjung mengikuti langkahnya dengan si gadis manis berambut coklat, Donghae. Mereka yang dimaksud reflex tersenyum kemudian melangkahkan kaki menuju tempat penyewaan perahu angsa, tempat dua orang lain yang merupakan saudara keduanya.

"Kenapa kalian selalu menempel eoh?" protes salah satu dari dua orang yang baru hadir di tempat penyewaan perahu angsa itu mengerucutkan bibir, tidak lain tidak bukan adalah seorang pemuda berambut coklat ikal yang merupakan adik dari gadis manis berambut coklat, Kyuhyun. Sedang seorang lagi hanya tersenyum menanggapi, yakni seorang gadis yang tidak kalah manis dari Donghae, gadis yang memiliki rambut sehitam arang yang bernama Sungmin.

Donghae tertawa kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya menghampiri sang adik, setelahnya ia mengacak gemas rambut pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

Kini mereka berada di sekitar tengah danau dengan menaiki perahu angsa, dimana Kyuhyun berpasangan dengan Donghae, dan Kibum berpasangan dengan Sungmin. Kibum dan Kyuhyun tampak saling berlomba kecepatan perahu angsa keduanya, sedangkan Sungmin dan Donghae lebih tertarik untuk menikmati pemandangan indah serta udara yang sejuk yang ditawarkan oleh danau ini.

Kibum kemudian mengarahkan perahu angsa yang ditumpanginya dengan Sungmin mendekati perahu angsa milik Kyuhyun juga Donghae hingga kedua perahu itu saling berdampingan kini.

"Kyu, kita bertukar tempat!" perintah Kibum yang tentu membuat tiga orang lain bertanya ada apa gerangan.

"Apa? Hyung, kau merepotkan!"

"Ayolah Kyu! Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan noonamu, penting."

"Huh!" dengus Kyuhyun namun ia beranjak juga, keduanya kemudian bertukar tempat, kini Kibum dengan Donghae, dan Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin. Perahu KiHae kemudian menjauhkan diri dari perahu KyuMin, pemandangan itu hanya ditanggapi dengan gelengan kepala oleh KyuMin yang kini berpikir, 'orang yang sedang kasmaran itu maunya berdua terus.'.

"Kau, ingin membicarakan apa?" Donghae yang penasaran akhirnya bertanya juga karena Kibum yang tidak kunjung memulai pembicaraan.

"Sudah tidak sabar eoh?" bukan jawaban serius yang ia dapat, namun hanya godaan dari pemuda yang berstatus kekasihnya ini.

"Tidak!" tanggapnya ketus seraya memalingkan wajah karena kesal juga malu, wajahnya pasti sudah memerah kini yang Kibum tanggapi dengan tawa kecil yang mengalun dari bibirnya.

Kibum menghentikan laju perahu mereka ketika berada di tengah danau yang dihadiahi Donghae dengan tatapan bertanya, Kibum tidak lantas menjawab, ia hanya tersenyum kemudian merogoh saku celananya kemudian mengeluarkan kotak cincin, ia buka kotak tersebut, menampilkan cincin cantik yang bertahtakan berlian.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku? Menjadi pendamping hidupku selamanya? Menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku?" tanyanya yang diawali juga diakhiri oleh senyuman, sedang Donghae tampak terharu, terlihat dari matanya yang berkaca menatap kekasih hatinya.

"Aku mau!" dua kata itu berhasil menorehkan senyum merekah di bibir Kibum, cepat-cepat ia pasangkan cincin itu di jari manis kekasihnya, keduanya kemudian berpelukan mesra.

Sedangkan pasangan lain tampak canggung berdua saja di dalam perahu angsa, biasanya selalu ada Kibum dan Donghae berada diantara mereka, namun kini mereka hanya berdua, terlebih di tengah suasana romantis seperti ini, dimana debaran jantung yang tiga kali lebih cepat dari biasanya kini mereka rasakan, lirikan-lirikan singkatpun menghiasi kebersamaan mereka.

Mereka semua bahagia? KiHae tengah diselimuti perasaan bahagia yang tidak bisa dijelaskan kadarnya, sedang kyuMin juga diliputi rasa bahagia, hanya saja mereka tidak mau mengakuinya.

Pertemuan antar dua keluargapun terlaksana beberapa hari kemudian, doa restu dari keluarga masing-masing telah didapat, bahkan tanggal pernikahan ditentukan, dua bulan dari sekarang.

Hingga suatu hari bertempat di suatu taman bunga yang beraneka ragam warnanya, barangkali bisa digambarkan seperti taman bunga yang ada di film Twilight, tampak sejoli yang menanti hari bahagia keduanya tengah bersama, berbaur bersama bunga-bunga nan cantik.

"Aku menginginkan pernikahan yang paling indah, Bummie." Ungkap Donghae, dibelakangnya ada Kibum yang entah mendengarkan atau tidak, yang jelas ia tampak sibuk menciumi rambut serta leher wanitanya.

"Aku mau aneka mawar menghiasi pernikahan kita, yang warna putih melambangkan kesucian, merah jambu melambangkan cinta, kuning melambangkan keceriaan, biru melambangkan ketenangan, dan merah darah melambangkan gairah." Lanjutnya kemudian tersenyum dengan pandangan menerawang, terlihat jelas jika wanita yang juga bekerja sebagai desain interior itu sedang membayangkan bagaimana pesta pernikahannya nanti.

"Kau setujukan Bummie?" tanyanya yang dijawab Kibum berupa gumaman, dan itu tidak membuat Donghae puas karena Kibum yang sedari tadi yang ia duga tidak mendengarkannya, pemuda itu hanya sibuk menciumi perpotongan lehernya.

"Aaauww! Itu sakit!" rintih Kibum sesaat setelah Donghae menyikutnya, wanita itu terkikik kecil.

Pada suatu malam, sekitar pukul satu dinihari, terdengar suara isak tangis dari kediaman keluarga Kim, isak tangis itu berasal dari salah satu kamar yang dihuni seorang gadis manis dengan sebuah figura yang ia dekap, serta cahaya rembulan yang ia biarkan memasuki kamarnya karena gorden yang sengaja ia singkap.

Gadis itu, Sungmin, menangisi nasib cintanya, menangisi pernikahan Kibum dan Donghae yang tidak mungkin ia cegah.

Bukan, ia tidak mencintai Kibum! Tidak mungkin ia mencintai adik kandungnya bukan? Entah bencana apa yang akan menimpa keluarganya jika itu terjadi.

Bukan berarti juga Sungmin membenci Kibum yang akan melangkahinya, ataupun Donghae yang telah merebut hati sang adik kesayangan, tentu Sungmin bahagia karena Kibum akhirnya menemukan cintanya pada sosok bak malaikat seperti Donghae. Hanya saja, perasaan yang tumbuh di hatinya kepada seseorang yang ia anggap salah, yang kini ia tangisi dan ratapi setiap malam di dalam kamar tidurnya bertemankan figura yang berisi photo dia, Kibum, Donghae, dan Kyuhyun.

Tak dapat dipungkiri jika dia, Kim Sungmin, diam-diam jatuh hati pada anak bungsu keluarga Lee, Lee Kyuhyun, yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi keluarganya juga jika adiknya telah menikahi Donghae.

"Tuhan, tolong bunuh rasa cinta ini padanya." Mohonnya dengan kedua tangan yang ia tangkupkan di depan wajah, mata yang terpejam erat serta isak tertahan di depan jendela, berhadapan langsung dengan rembulan sang ratu malam.

"Apa salahku padamu Tuhan hingga kau menaruh perasaan cinta pada pemuda yang salah?" ia menanyakannya setelah mata yang semula terpejam kini terbuka, menampilkan mata foxy indahnya, menatap pada rembulan yang bersinar dengan terangnya.

Donghae menatap refleksi dirinya pada cermin, dirinya kini tengah mencoba gaun pengantin yang akan ia pakai saat pernikahannya.

Ia tersenyum dengan cantiknya, menambah kecantikan dirinya yang memang sudah cantik.

"Aku sangat beruntung," gumam Donghae ketika dirasakannya dua buah lengan yang memeluk dirinya dari belakang, kini tampak dua orang manusia yang tersenyum bahagia di dalam bayangan cermin yang ada di hadapan keduanya.

"Karena hari-hariku penuh dengan kebahagiaan." Lanjutnya yang dihadiahi kecupan di pipi kanannya dari sang calon suami.

"Tapi aku takut, aku gugup, menanti hari pernikahan kita." Ungkapnya lagi setelah membalik tubuhnya hingga mereka bisa bertatapan kini.

"Bila kau gelisah, ingatlah kau selalu di hatiku." Jawab Kibum seraya menuntun telapak tangan Donghae menyentuh dada sebelah kirinya, dapat Donghae rasakan debaran jantung Kibum di telapak tangannya kini.

"Kau yang kupuja, bagaikan ibadahku." Lanjut Kibum yang sebelah tangannya kini menelusuri lekuk wajah Donghae yang begitu disukainya, wajah yang tidak pernah bosan ia pandang dan ia kagumi.

Donghae tertawa kecil, "Sungmin eonnie bilang kau bukan tipe romantis apalagi penggombal, terus tadi apa?"

"Aku hanya mengungkapkan apa yang kurasakan, padamu seorang." Jawabnya, Donghae kembali tertawa dengan wajah yang menunduk malu.

**Hari yang dinanti itupun tiba …**

Terdengar suara lonceng dari dalam sebuah gereja yang mewah. Gereja itu kini dihiasi dengan pita dan aneka bunga mawar yang cantik dan beragam warnanya, seperti keinginan Donghae, kursi-kursi tamu yang berjejer rapi, karpet merah yang membentang menuju altar, para pelayan yang sibuk menyediakan hidangan serta minuman untuk para tamu, dan tak ketinggalan musik yang mengalun lembut. Hari ini, dimana dua buah keluarga akan menyatu melalui adanya suatu ikatan pernikahan, Kibum dan Donghae.

Hari pernikahan ini terasa begitu lambat bagi mereka yang menantikannya, terutama Kibum dan Donghae. Namun, saat ini terasa begitu cepat bagi Kyuhyun juga Sungmin, mereka sebenarnya bahagia melihat saudara/i-nya tersenyum sumringah menanti hari bahagianya, hanya saja rasa cinta diantara mereka itu tumbuh dengan suburnya tanpa mereka sadari dan mereka akui, jadilah mereka yang hanya bisa tersenyum pedih jika Kibum dan Donghae menceritakan seberapa bahagianya mereka.

Mobil keluarga Lee berhenti tepat di depan gereja, dimana Kyuhyun sebagai pendamping Donghae, seharusnya orang yang paling pantas menuntun Donghae berjalan menuju altar adalah sang ayah, namun Tuan Lee telah wafat beberapa tahun lalu, jadilah Kyuhyun yang menggantikan posisi tersebut.

Kyuhyun membukakan pintu untuk Donghae dan mengulurkan tangannya, Donghae menyambut uluran tangan Kyuhyun dengan senyum yang merekah dan keluar dari mobil. Keduanya kemudian berjalan beriringan, dimana Donghae yang menggandeng lengan Kyuhyun dengan senyum yang seolah enggan pudar dari wajahnya serta mata yang menatap lurus ke depan.

Semua mata tertuju pada Kyuhyun dan Donghae, terus mengikuti gerakan mempelai wanita yang berjalan dengan anggunnya dengan tudung di kepalanya. Sayup-sayup terdengar bisikan para undangan yang menyatakan betapa serasinya pasangan pengantin yang akan menikah.

Tampak mempelai pria yang dengan gagahnya memakai tuxedo putih memandang gugup ke arah sang mempelai wanita. Hingga kini Donghae telah berada di depan Kibum, Kibum mengambil tangan Donghae dari Kyuhyun kemudian membungkuk hormat pada pemuda itu. Kyuhyun setelah menyerahkan tangan Donghae pada kibum kemudian mundur menuju ke tempat keluarga besarnya berada kini.

"Saya bersedia." Donghae yang mengikrarkannya dengan sangat yakin membuahkan senyuman bagi semua yang menghadiri pernikahan tersebut.

Kibum membuka tudung kepala Donghae, di angkatnya dagu itu sehingga mereka bertatapan. Sungguh, jantung mereka berdetak tiga kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Diamatinya bibir Donghae sejenak, kemudian mempertipis jarak keduanya. Tepuk tangan para undangan terdengar saat mereka berciuman diselingi beberapa lumatan kecil sebelum memisahkan diri.

Acara berjalan lancar dan khidmat, kini tiba rombongan pengantin meninggalkan gereja yang diiringi oleh orang-orang terkasih mereka.

"Selamat ya kedua adikku!" ungkap Sungmin yang kini telah menghamburkan diri ke dalam pelukan Donghae.

"Terima kasih eonni, terima kasih telah merestui hubungan kami dari awal." Sahut Donghae sesaat setelah membalas pelukan Sungmin yang kini telah resmi menjadi kakak iparnya.

"Kau harus menjaga noonaku, Kibum hyung!" ujar Kyuhyun seraya meninju bahu Kibum pelan, Kibum tertawa kemudian mengacungkan jempolnya pada adik iparnya itu.

**Sepuluh tahun kemudian …**

"Appa! Eomma! Kita dimana?" tanya seorang anak kecil berambut coklat kehitaman pada kedua orang tuanya, dua orang dewasa yang dimaksud hanya tersenyum lembut menatap anak perempuan bermata segelap langit malam itu, kemudian eomma dari anak itu mengusap surai coklat putrinya sayang.

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu sayang,"

Ketiganya kemudian turun dari mobil, sebelah tangan sang anak digandeng oleh sang ayah, sedang tangannya yang lain memegang sebuah boneka Nemo, boneka yang dihadiahkan sang ayah untuknya pada ulang tahun yang keempat.

Ketiganya menelusuri area pemakaman tempat mereka berpijak, dengan anak perempuan tadi yang sesekali celingak-celinguk menatap ngeri suasana pemakaman yang asing baginya.

"Kibum, Donghae, kami datang." Ucap Sungmin setelah berlutut di hadapan makam tersebut, diikuti oleh Kyuhyun dan Haebum –anak perempuan tadi- dimana Haebum berada diantara kedua orang tuanya.

"Kami membawa Lee Hae Bum untuk pertama kalinya menemui kalian, kau tahu Hae? Kupikir dia sangat mirip dirimu." Ungkap Sungmin merangkul putrinya yang hanya bisa berkedip lucu menatap ibunya dan nisan Donghae bergantian.

"Dia cengeng, sepertimu." Timpal Kyuhyun ikut merangkul putri kecilnya dengan menatap nisan noona kesayangannya.

"Appa!" seru anak kecil itu merajuk karena perkataan sang appa. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tertawa kecil menanggapi.

"Yang ini adalah makam Kibum samchon, dan makam di sebelahnya adalah milik Donghae imo. Nama mereka kami gabungkan kemudian kami sematkan padamu." Ujar Kyuhyun, tampak Haebum yang kebingungan akan penjelasan sang ayah, namun ia lebih memilih untuk menatap nisan Kibum dan Donghae.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kemudian memejamkan mata mereka, "Haebum, berdoalah!" titah Sungmin, Haebum cepat-cepat menutup kedua matanya rapat.

"Hei!"

"Hei!" Haebum menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar suara asing yang ditangkap oleh gendang telinganya, takut-takut perlahan ia membuka matanya, menampilkan dua sosok yang sebenarnya sudah tidak begitu asing baginya, karena banyak photo mereka di dalam rumah keluarga besar orang tuanya.

"Aku Kibum!"

"Aku Donghae!"

"Namamu Haebum? Seperti nama kucing saja." Sungut Kibum kemudian, Donghae tertawa, Haebum menoleh bergantian pada kedua orang tuanya yang tetap memejamkan mata mereka, sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan kehadiran dua sosok lagi yang berada di balik batu nisan.

"Orang dewasa seperti mereka tak akan bisa melihat dan mendengar kami," ujar Donghae menjawab pertanyaan di wajah Haebum, ia menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya, memperhatikan anak kecil yang kata Kyuhyun mirip dengannya.

"Kenapa mereka tidak memberimu nama Kihae saja? Kibum dan Donghae." Komentar Kibum lagi, Donghae menatap malas Kibum kemudian berkata,

"Itu nama anak laki-laki, kupikir Haebummie sangat manis."

"Haebummie?" tanya Kibum kemudian, ia tampak berpikir kemudian tersenyum mengiyakan.

"Haebummie!" panggil keduanya kompak dengan tangan yang melambai-lambai pada Haebum yang terkaget, kemudian hanya bisa mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya imut, kedua arwah usil itu terkekeh, kapan lagi mereka bisa mengerjai keponakan mereka?

"Mereka keterlaluan! Bisa-bisanya mereka menikah setelah kematian kita? Harusnya kita hantui saja!" dumel Donghae mengacak pinggang seraya menunjuki Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

**Flash back …**

"Ke… kecelakaan?" tanya Sungmin terbata, baru saja ia dan keluarganya pulang dari gereja dan kini, mendapat kabar jika mobil pengantin yang ditumpangi kedua adiknya mengalami kecelakaan.

Dalam waktu dua kali lima belas menit, keluarga Kim dan keluarga Lee telah menyambangi sebuah daerah tempat kecelakaan anggota keluarga mereka, mobil yang ditumpangi Kibum dan Donghae diketahui telah memasuki jurang. Isak tangis dan kecemasan tidak dapat disembunyikan lagi kala mereka mendapati kenyataan bahwa dua orang anggota keluarga mereka tidak berada di dalam mobil ketika tim SAR melakukan pencarian, hanya bangkai mobil yang di dalamnya terdapat jasad supir yang sudah tidak bernyawa lagi.

"Cari mereka!" titah Kyuhyun kalap, iapun ikut turun membantu mencari kedua kakak yang begitu disayanginya.

Dalam waktu sekian jam, Kyuhyun terduduk lemas mendapati pada tepi hulu sungai, menatap dua jasad yang terbujur kaku dalam posisi berpelukan satu sama lain.

Air mata itupun tumpah, ia tidak menyangka jika beberapa jam lalu adalah saat terakhir ia melihat senyum pada wajah kedua kakaknya. Pakaian putih-putih yang mereka kenakan kini telah berganti warna, menjadi coklat dan merah karena lumpur dan darah, harum tubuh mereka kini telah berbau anyir, serta kulit yang tadinya putih merona telah membiru.

**Flash back END …**

"Apalagi mereka baru membawamu pada kami setelah berumur lima tahun, keterlaluan sekali bukan?" kali ini Donghae menatap Haebum dengan bibir mengerucut.

Kyuhyun kemudian membuka matanya, mendongakkan kepalanya, mengedarkan pandangannya pada alam sekitar, sudah sangat sore rupanya.

"Sepuluh tahun sudah kalian pergi meninggalkan dunia ini, hari ini tepat hari pernikahan juga kematian kalian." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan mata yang telah berkaca mengingat semua yang telah dilaluinya saat bersama Kibum dan Donghae, ia menyaksikan sendiri keduanya yang meskipun sudah tidak bernyawa lagi tetapi mereka masih dapat tersenyum dalam tidur abadi mereka.

Jika Kibum dan Donghae masih hidup di dunia ini, tentu Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tidak akan pernah bisa menikah karena tembok kokoh keluarga yang menghalangi.

Namun bukan berarti jalan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berjalan mulus begitu saja untuk menikah, dugaan menjadi dalang pembunuhan Kibum dan Donghae sempat disematkan pada keduanya saat mereka untuk yang pertama kalinya mengakui hubungan pada keluarga besar. Mereka menunggu dua tahun untuk mengakui hubungan pada keluarga masing-masing, dan setahun kemudian mereka akhirnya direstui untuk menikah, meskipun ibu Kyuhyun tidak sempat menyaksikan pernikahan keduanya karena serangan jantung yang tidak lama kemudian merenggut nyawanya.

"Kami harap, kalian bisa memaafkan kami, kami sama sekali tidak menyangka jika kalian akan meninggal disaat hari bahagia kalian, jika kami mengetahui hal itu pasti kami akan menyambut pernikahan kalian dengan senyum tulus kami, nyatanya kami menyesal karena menunjukkan senyum palsu menjelang pernikahan kalian dulu." entah sudah kali ke berapa Sungmin mengatakan ini, ia benar-benar menyesal, tidak begitu ikut membantu persiapan pernikahan adiknya karena mementingkan perasaan sedihnya semata.

"Haebummie, katakan pada orang tuamu jika mereka tidak perlu lagi merasa bersalah pada kami, ini sudah takdir, mereka sudah ditakdirkan bersama setelah kematian kami. Bagi kami, tidak apa kami telah tiada, asal kami masih bisa bergandengan tangan dan menatap satu sama lain." Jelas Kibum yang kini menatap Donghae dengan sayangnya, sedang Haebum hanya mengangguk ragu.

"Ayo kita pulang!" ujar Kyuhyun mengagetkan Kibum, Donghae dan Haebum. Kyuhyun kemudian berdiri diikuti Haebum yang ia gandeng tangannya.

"Eomma, ini… takdir." Ujar Haebum pelan setelah menepuk pundak ibunya pelan karena Sungmin yang tidak mau berdiri juga, Sungmin kemudian menyeka air mata yang sempat mengaliri pipinya, ia memeluk putri kecilnya, sikapnya tadi mengingatkan ia pada sosok Kibum yang senantiasa menepuk pundaknya kemudian menghiburnya jika Sungmin sedang mendapatkan masalah, kemudian ia berikan penghormatan sebelum pulang meninggalkan tempat kedua adiknya.

"Semoga kalian selalu bahagia disana." Pamitnya kemudian menggandeng tangan Haebum yang lain, sedang boneka Nemo sang putri ia pegang. Ketiganya kemudian berbalik, beranjak pergi dari area pemakaman tersebut menuju mobil mereka, yang akan membawa mereka kembali pada rumah, pada kehidupan mereka yang bahagia kini. Sebelumnya, Haebum sempat menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, ia kemudian melihat Kibum dan Donghae yang melambaikan tangan pada mereka, Haebum tidak mungkin membalas lambaian itu karena kedua tangangannya yang digandeng oleh orang tuanya, ia hanya bisa tersenyum seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada KiHae yang kemudian tertawa melihat kedipan tersebut.

**~ The Final ~**

**Bagaimana?**

**Kupikir ending yang seperti ini masih baru untuk dunia Fanfiction, entahlah.**

**Sempat terpikir ini akan menjadi ending dari Option, sayangnya pilihan ini telah gugur, untuk itu aku mengarang cerita yang lain dengan ending yang seperti ini, cerita rombakan selama dua hari.**

**Comments or Reviews, please …**


End file.
